Extremely Sick Sex Fest
by AAA-PhuckNut MK II
Summary: H Fan Fiction.


Extremely Sick Sex Fest

By the fucked up mind of AAA-PhuckNut

Disclaimer:  
>This Fic is extremely disgusting and filled with sex so you have to be 18+ to read this, oh, and read at your own risk.<p>

All the characters in this fic are owned by AIC and Pioneer, I do not claim these characters.

* * *

><p>Tenchi woke up extra early this morning before Ryoko would show up so that Tenchi could test out something he's always wanted to do...<p>

"Yes! No body will be bothering me for at least 2 hours!" Tenchi gleefully said.

"Now will be the perfect time to do what I've always wanted to do! SUCK MY OWN DICK!" Tenchi beamed very proudly.

Tenchi then got a big erection at the thought of this. Tenchi then bent forward as far as he could, but it just wasn't quite enough though, he was so close... He pushed himself farther and farther and finally got it!

"YES!" Tenchi managed to mumble out as he stuck his dick into his mouth.

Tenchi moaned as sucked his own dick faster and faster. After a half-hour of dick sucking action, he finally blew his nut into his mouth. Tenchi swallowed his own seed very happily,

"MMMMM! Absolutely FUCKING delicious!" Tenchi said after swallowing his jizz.

Little did Tenchi know though, that he wasn't the only one commiting bizzare sexual acts this lovely morning...

* * *

><p>Noboyuki proceeded up the stairs to the shrine to meet his father-in-law, Yosho.<p>

"Grrr, he's late again." said Yosho.

Yosho opened up a orange blow-pop to satisfy his sucking need while he waited for Noboyuki to arrive.

"Oh no! Im late again! I hope father isnt angry!" said Noboyuki.

Noboyuki finally arrived at the shrine and apologized to Yosho for being late,

"Im sorry for being late, honorable father." said Noboyuki.

"That is ok." said Yosho as he threw his blow-pop into the trash.

"Shall we get started? Would you mind if I could go first?" asked Noboyuki.

"Yes you may go first Noboyuki, because I was first last time." said Yosho as he started to warm up his mouth muscels some more.

Noboyuki then took off his pants to reveal a large schlong. Yosho then started to work his mouth magic on Noboyuki's cock.

"Mmmmmm, that feels so good father." moaned Noboyuki.

Yosho then worked faster on Noboyuki's penis, slowly turning his penis orange from the blow-pop.

"Ooooohhhhh, YYESSSSSSSSS! here i come!" yelled Noboyuki.

Noboyuki then exploded into Yosho's mouth. Yosho held it in his mouth then stood up and kissed Noboyuki and spit half the jizz into Noboyuki's mouth so that he could swallow some too.

"mmmm, very tasty, Noboyuki" said Yosho.

"Yes I agree very much." said Noboyuki.

Just then Ryo-ohkie walked into the shrine, a very hungry Ryo-ohkie. When she saw Noboyuki's orange penis she thought it was a carrot, and she became overjoyed. She lunged at Noboyuki and bit off his whole dick in one swift chomp.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Noboyuki screamed as his cock was bitten off.

Suprisingly though, Noboyuki seemed to be not mad at all.

"Noboyuki! Your penis was just bit off and you dont care at all?" beamed Yosho.

"No, actually I kinda like it. Cause now I got an extra hole for you to fuck!" said Noboyuki proudly.

"Ahh yes! I see! I can insert my penis into the hole on the little remaining stub where your cock used to be!" said Yosho very excitedly.

Yosho then removed his robe and stuffed his old schlong into Noboyuki's penis stub. He then rapidly fucked Noboyuki.

"Oh yes! Its so smooth!" yelled Yosho.

Noboyuki was in total exctasy from all the pleasure he was getting from Yosho fucking him in his small intestine. Ryo-ohkie just watched with a puzzled look on her face, then she just left and headed back to the house.

"Here I come!" screamed Yosho.

Yosho then dropped a steaming hot load into Noboyuki's small intestine.

"That felt so great! It was almost as good as getting fucked in the ass by an elephant!" said Noboyuki excitedly.

"You have been fucked in the ass by an elephant before?" questioned Yosho.

"Yes it was pure exctasy!" said Noboyuki.

"Damn! You are one lucky bastard!" said Yosho.

They both french kissed each other, then got dressed and headed to the house for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Tenchi had already gotten up and waited in the kitchen for Sasami earlier this morning.<p>

Everyone else arrived in the kitchen after smelling the good cooking.

"Watcha cookin Sasami?" asked everyone else as they came into the kitchen.

"Oh I cooked something we've never had before!" said a very proud Sasami.

"And what may that be?" asked Ryoko.

"Elephant Penis!" said a happy Sasami.

"Sounds delicious!" said Ryoko and Ayeka.

Yosho and Noboyuki just looked at each other and smiled.

"All done! here ya go guys!" said Sasami.

Sasami placed the platter with a giant sausage looking thing on it, down on the table. Everyone dug in and complemented Sasami on her excelent cooking.

"Hey guys, I got something to show all of you." said Sasami.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

Sasami then jumped on the table and stripped naked quickly. She then grabbed Ryo-ohkie and masturbated with her head.

"Wow thats a great trick!" Tenchi said.

Ayeka then grabbed ahold of Ryo-ohkies legs and spread the little cabbits pussy lips apart and started to lick them viciously. After a while the little cabbit had an orgasm at the same time that Sasami had one. Both their female cum covering the table.

"Hey Ryoko... I got something I need to tell you." Tenchi said.

"Ok Tenchi, lets go to your room." Ryoko said as she grabbed onto Tenchi and teleported them to Tenchi's room.

"Ryoko... I... I... WANT TO FUCK YOU LIKE A WILD ANIMAL!" Tenchi said nervously to Ryoko.

"Oh Tenchi! You dont know how long I've waited for you to say that!" said Ryoko very excitedly.

Tenchi then felt a sudden wave of insanity come over him as he grabbed onto Ryoko and shoved his penis into her.

"OOOOOOOHHH TENCHI! YEEEEEEESSSS!" screamed Ryoko.

"GGGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!" screamed Tenchi as his eyes suddenly glowed red.

As soon as Tenchi's eyes turned red, his penis just suddenly grew massive in girth and length. It grew so big that all the blood went to his penis and he fainted. His penis got so big it pierced through Ryoko's body and straight up through her head, splitting her whole body in half vertically. Each half of her body slid off Tenchi's penis and each one slid down to opposite sides of the bed. Then Tenchi's penis went back to its normal size and Tenchi woke up,

"whaaa... whaat happend?" Tenchi said as he woke up.

"OH MY GOD!" Tenchi screamed as he saw Ryoko's mangled body halves.

"It must have been that bitch Ayeka!" Tenchi screamed not knowing that it was actually him.

Tenchi then ran down to the living room and up to Ayeka, who was sitting on the couch by herself,

"You filthy hore! You killed my Ryoko!" screamed Tenchi.

"Wha.." is all that Ayeka got to say before Tenchi attacked.

Tenchi grabbed one of her nostrils and stretched it to acommodate his penis. He then rammed his hard cock up into her nose, shattering all her facial bones around her nose. His cocked pierced up into her brain, then he blew his load into her brain. He pulled his penis out and watched as Ayeka wriggled around on the couch, then finally died.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Well how did you like my second fan fic?  
>Pretty fucking disgusting isnt it?<p> 


End file.
